Idina Caliber
Appearance: Idina appears as a young woman with above average height, dresses mainly in white and purple, with some black, brown and gold. She wears a white bolero jacket over a black and light purple tank top with indigo stripes, brown strap to hold the end of the jacket to her form. The inside of the bolero is light purple, and there are yellow trim on the side of her jacket. Along her sleeves are two zippers that often zipped up to her elbows. Idina wears a pair of pant that is similar to her jacket, a brown belt with several spikes across her waist. The sleeves of the pant are also zipped up like her jacket, revealed a brown tight underneath. She wears high heels boots with silver cuffs around her ankles and silver tip. Idina wears a purple neck ribbon with a single amethyst at the end, a pair of black gloves with silver crest in the palm and a white wedge cap with gold lining on top. Her hair is indigo and pulled into a side ponytail which is curled in the end. She has a slightly tanned complexion and bright red eyes. Personality: Idina is very flirty - she will flirt with everyone who catches her attention, however, cheating and betraying are unacceptable, especially if they are men, and she will slap some senses into them (she will literally slap them). To her friends, Idina often teases and giving them nickname. She strongly believes that men is no better than women, and will beat the living crap out of anyone who is sexist toward her and her friend. She is also a bit spoiled. Idina is an expert on getting any type of information out of anyone - she is good with her words, able to turns people against each other and/or taunts them into battle. She is very over protective of what belongs to her, included her teammate and will go out of her way to make sure none of them get hurt. Torturing her enemies is Idina's favorite method, and anyone who is unlucky enough to lose to her often beg her teammate to put them out of their misery. She used to believe in long lasting love, but after the incident, Idina never engages into anything more than physical relationship - and even during then, she can still be very sadistic toward her partner, whenever he likes it or not. But even though she never show it, Idina is very jealous of couple, especially when she's around weddings. History: The Caliber Industry was known as one of the largest weapon industry, and while Idina is the second born and was not promised the future CEO position, she was taught of the way her family's business works, and even took a few weapon designing lesson with a private tutor at home. Noticed of how talented she was with crafting and designing weapons, her father took advantage of it and have her built whatever she like and made profit off her design, while giving Idina whatever she wanted, thus spoiled her. She started escorting her family to parties and meeting, met a lot of people and impressed them with her inventions. Idina was introduced to Tristan - the son and heir-to-be of her dad's 'friendly' rival company - the Silas company. Idina was charmed by him. They spent a lot of time with each other, showing each other their world - Tristan taught her to fight and dance, while she showed him her inventions. People assumed that they would get together and united two strong companies together. But shortly afterward, only a year later, Tristan tricked her into giving him the blueprint and prototype of her dad's work which he spent years to design and built it, to show it in Silas's meeting two weeks before the Caliber's, making the Caliber's reputation went down, as well as dropping their stock and gave them financial issues. Furious, she left home and plotted to get back at him. She became a freelance Mercenary, only takes the type of job that benefits her in pinning down Tristan's location - which she did six months later. An article about the annual Silas Summer Ball on the private air-balloon was hijacked and the air-balloon was crashed in the ocean made it to the front page two days before Idina arrived in Beacon. Full story: Stained Heart Weapon and ability: Weapon: Idina's weapon of choice is High Voltage High-heels (HVHH) named Guilty Pleasure. They look just like an expensive pair of boots one can only find in the mall with highest price tag and made from high quality insulating material with the heels crafts from pure silver, with a Dust slot in the heel. When charges, it can reach to over 1000V and can knock the living day light out of anyone who is kicked by Idina, leaving them paralyzed. In addition, she wears water-proof gloves with silver crest on the back of her hands. The crest can also absorb a small amount of lightning from her heels and then can be used to shock her enemies. Ability: She has high pain endurance, able to fight long battles. An expert on medium range combat, with her weapons she can unleash thunder shock-waves at a minimal range of 10 feet around her. She is also good at close combat, has excellent balance and hand/eye coordination. Since Idina is taught to dance when she was young, she applied her dancing skill in battle. She is also good at information gather, and is later revealed to have take several mercenary contracts 'for fun' - as she claimed. Idina is good at weaponry, in fact, most of team CIST's weapon is fixed and maintained by her. Her Aura is a shade of light purple, and she often uses it to heal minor wounds rather than shielding herself. Idina's Semblance is "Moist": She can greatly increases humidity in the air 10 feet around her, giving her an advantage when she unleashes lightning at her enemies - who will be covered in small droplet of harmless yet conductive water. Relationship: * Idina cares about Crystal a lot, and she won't let anyone hurts her feeling. She acts like a best friend/sister figures around her, and they do everything together. Her gentleness keeps Idina calms whenever she is upset/angry, and she often teases her to see her 'cute' reactions (I.e: Kissing her on the nose/tickles). *She thinks Sirce needs to talk more, and will pull absolutely any pranks to get to hear her voice - she has heard Sirce's singing before, and she thinks her voice is amazing. Idina is willing to fix her weapon when she asked. *Tianee is adorable, but since she keeps trying to look mature in everyone's eyes, Idina often takes the opportunity and tell her to do/dress/eat-drink something that's strictly for adults (Or so Tianee thought) to get a cute and pouty reaction from her after she realizes she has been tricked. Misc: *Idina is a shopaholic and she is in charge of team CIST's clothes. *Idina has a private airjet named "Poison Ivy". Trivia: *Idina Caliber is based off the Princess from "The Frog Prince". *Idina Caliber is created on july 28th, 2013. *Caliber is a type of firearm that has yellow/gold effect when fired. *Her color is 'Pigment Indigo' or 'Web-color Indigo', which has a balance shade of red and blue. More can be found here *Weapon reference sheet is done by Jo Image: Idina.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Idina Caliber.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Idina PJ.png|Idina's nightwear Idina BG.png|Done by dontforgetp Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character Category:Female Category:Winter Edition